1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to on-board interactive electronic systems for vehicles, and methods for configuring such on-board interactive electronic systems.
2. Related Art
On-board interactive electronic systems for vehicles, including multimedia systems and navigation systems, have become more complex, providing a variety of functions and features for the user. Often these interactive electronic systems include one or more modules, such as a radio module for listening to different radio stations, an audio module for listening to media (including CDs and tapes), a navigation module for guiding a driver to a predetermined destination, and/or a telecommunication module incorporating a cell phone. All of these modules have different parameters, features and functions that can be addressed and edited. In contrast, earlier generation interactive electronic systems often included only one or two modules, such as a radio module and an audio module. For addressing one of the functions of one of the different modules, the module in such an earlier generation electronic interactive system often included an operating button for each feature.
In recent years, these electronic interactive systems have become more complicated. Current interactive electronic systems are often controlled by a menu structure shown on a display. The menu is selected to address the different features and parameters or for one specific value of the different parameters. The item shown in the menu display is then chosen for addressing the item and for addressing the corresponding parameter or feature of the interactive electronic system. As a consequence, the operation of such an electronic interactive system has become complicated, and multiple steps have to be carried out in order to address one certain parameter of the interactive electronic system. Furthermore, some of the parameters can be separately addressed by two different operating elements of the operating module. In some multimedia systems, it is possible to change the frequency in a radio operating mode by turning either a turn button provided on the operating module, or by activating a rocker module provided on the operating module.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for an on-board interactive electronic system for vehicles that provides for an easier means for addressing and/or adjusting certain parameters or parameter values, including, but not limited to, adjusting or redefining the use of one or more redundant operating elements.